Goodnight
by L.X.ie
Summary: Drew has insomnia and when he gets up in the middle of the night to try to go to sleep May follows him out in her ridiculous PJ's. After a late night chat she tries to help him fall asleep by singing him her mother's lullaby. Inspired by I am Lu's story stating that Drew's an insomniac and a birthday fic for my daughstah, maycontestdrew :3


Drew yawned as he exited his Pokémon Center room. He rubbed the back of his disheveled head as he sat down on the lobby's couch. In the dark the Pokémon Center was a little creepy but he could handle it.

He lied down, the couch a little more uncomfortable than his bed. The reason that he wasn't in the more comfortable bed was that he couldn't sleep. He has been plagued with insomnia since he was little. Usually his butterfree helped by supplying him with Sleep Powder but he forgot today and it's killing him now.

He sighed into the darkness. He couldn't remember what helped him sleep when he was younger and didn't have Pokémon; he just remembered a feeling of contentment.

He was feeling restless, not content. He swung his legs over the side of the couch. Staying out there wasn't helping his case at all. Maybe a walk or something to drink will do it. He doubts it but why not try some minor optimism. He scoffed. Even in his thoughts he's sarcastic.

He heard a soft padding of footprints and Pokémon calls. He turned around to see a shadowy figure. He turned on the lamp next to the couch to see May—in her PJ glory—wince away from the suddenness of the bright light.

She tiptoed over, her Torchic slippers making the Pokémon sounds he heard earlier. Her jammies didn't match as she had a Beautifly button-down top and Squirtle bottoms. He smirked and flipped his hair.

"What are you doing up, May?"

She rubbed her eyes, one side of her hair stuck up like a fuzz ball. "I thought I heard you leave your room. I wanted to check if everything's alright."

He looked away, smiled, and looked back. "Everything's fine, May. Just go back to sleep."

Instead of leaving like he thought she would she sat down next to him, her hair crazier as she got close. He bit his lip from laughing. She didn't notice or she chose to ignore it.

"Come on, partner. We're friends right? Or at least traveling partners. And friends or traveling partners tell their friends slash traveling partners what's wrong."

He softly chuckled at her. "It's really nothing, May."

She gently swatted him on the arm. "Hey, don't lie to me. I can tell, you know."

He sighed, she wasn't going to let up until he tells her. "Fine, I'm just a little insomniac. Not a big deal, see?"

She pondered that a moment. "Well what would help you go to sleep?"

He half-smiled at her determinedness to help. "Nothing really, May. Just have to wait it out until I fall asleep."

"Oh! Come 'ere!" When she reached for him he leaned away from her grasp.

"What are you planning to do? " He asked warily.

Still reaching for him, she wiggled her fingers at him. "I just want you to lie down. Just rest your head in my lap."

He blushed at what she was proposing but let her guide his head to her lap. Once he was situated she started stroking his hair. After a while he relaxed and closed his eyes.

Then she started humming. She had a soft voice but still very pretty. He smiled and asked, "What's the song?"

"My mother used to sing it to me and Max and when we were traveling I sang it to Max. And now I'm singing it to you." He could hear the smile in her voice.

"You have a nice voice."

May blushed a bit; glad he couldn't see. "Thank you, Drew." She said softly.

"When daytime turns to night, when the moon shines bright. When you're tucked in tight when everything's alright…"

With May's voice washing over him and the soothing rhythm of her hand, Drew quickly fell asleep.

The next morning Nurse Joy came out, sleepy but nonetheless chipper, to see two teens sleeping on the couch.

**A/N: Okay, it's sort of a remake of my very first story here (please don't get curious and go read it, this one's much better Xp) And this is for Launa! Happy birthday, daugstah!**


End file.
